


King Gavin

by JustAZeero (JustAToast)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAToast/pseuds/JustAZeero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble. I don't plan on doing anything more with this. I started this a long time ago and then never figured out where I wanted to go with it. Let me know what you think tho? Please? <3 -Zee</p>
    </blockquote>





	King Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I don't plan on doing anything more with this. I started this a long time ago and then never figured out where I wanted to go with it. Let me know what you think tho? Please? <3 -Zee

Ryan was kneeling in front of Gavin, facing away, on the fort steps. Gavin put his right hand on Ryan's shoulder and they both watched as the creepers walked closer. Gavin lightly squeezed Ryan shoulder. “Slay them all.”Gavin says quietly, so as not to wake Michael and Ray. They could never sleep if they knew the creatures were nearby.

“Yes, my King.” Ryan says. Gavin squeezes Ryan’s shoulder again.

“Don't forget to come back to me as well.”

“Of course my liege.” Ryan stood slowly and unsheathed his sword. “You should go back inside, in case one should pass me.”

“And why would I do that Knight.”

“Because King Gavin, I fear for your safety and if I am to fight well I should naught be worried about my King.”

“Alright, my vassal. I will wait for your return in the safety of the fort.” Ryan nodded as Gavin turned and strode into the stone fort. Ryan thought to himself that he needed to tell Jack to build a stronger fort, incase all of the soldiers were gone and the King was alone. Ryan walked towards the creepers. Ryan couldn’t stand the damn things. He had left his dear Edgar out at night and the damn things had slayed his poor cow. He killed ever creeper he saw after that and to this day he didn’t understand why King Gavin choose them as his symbol. They were really weak little things but then again, King Gavin wasn’t the strongest of his companions.

Ryan started walking faster thinking of his Edgar. Stupid little pests, he would slay them all. He ran towards the creepers and each time he struck one he danced away nimbly. Ryan struck again and bounced back but ran into a creeper. The creeper grabbed for him and Ryan bolted away but not beforethe creeper cut his arm and then just disappeared. Lucky for Ryan, that left one less to kill. Ryan was losing blood and needed bandaged, fast. Ryan refused to put down his sword and retreat to their small fort. The flimsy thing just wouldn’t last against all these creepers and Ryan was very aware of it. 

Actually, now that Ryan was thinking about it, he realized that it was odd to see this many creepers all together. Usually it was just three or four in a group. This group had started around fifteen. Ryan made a point to keep that in mind so that he could talk with the other knights about it. He slashed at a creeper who had stumbled to closed and bounced away again. This time he bounced right into two different creepers. They both slashed at Ryan. One slash caught him in his shoulder and the other caught him in the side. Both cuts turned out to be quite deep and Ryan new this battle would have to come to a quick end if he was to make it out alive.


End file.
